


小羊肖恩

by YanTahhh



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanTahhh/pseuds/YanTahhh
Summary: Neil的易感期到了，Shaun决定给他一个blow job
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Kudos: 125





	小羊肖恩

Neil从来不知道他会变得如此想做爱

都是因为他的住院医师，他的Shaun Murphy。

他每一次的路过，Neil都情不自禁的盯着他的屁股看，白大褂下若隐若现的纤细腰肢，都会让他想起那天Shaun在休息室里勾引他的样子。

和平时完全不一样的他，躺在床上，岔开双腿自慰，露出整个下体，前面粉红的阴茎和后面的小穴。

他想到他手指放进去的感觉，发情期的Omega后穴那么湿，那么紧。紧紧地吸着他的两根手指，插进去像是插在柔软温热的黄油中，而且黄油还会慢慢融化在他的手指间。

他想到Shaun皮肤光滑细腻的触感，他想起他汗津津的手揉弄着Shaun屁股两瓣软肉的感觉。

“Dr.Melendez,你闻起来有点不太对？”Claire的询问把Neil从幻想中拽出来。“要不要去休息一下，咱们这轮值班差不多快结束了。”Claire的语气里充满着关切，丝毫不知道Neil的脑袋里正在幻想着怎么搞她最好的朋友。

“可能是太累了吧，”Neil语气里透出一点点不自然，他只想立刻找到Shaun，闻一闻他的味道，平复一下他内心一直呐喊着要占有Shaun的alpha。  
“是你知道Dr.Murphy现在在哪里吗？”Neil努力让自己的语气显得自然一点，而不是那么急切。  
“Shaun应该在A312的病人那里讲解病情，不会太久的。”Claire有点奇怪的看着他，仿佛在说你问的什么鬼问题。

哦她当然会觉得奇怪，毕竟那天休息室之外他也看见Claire的影子了，Shaun甚至说服Claire为他的小计划放哨。

好了，现在他的住院医师们都知道Shaun和他搞在一起了。

Neil没有回答她，径直往Shaun所在的病房走去，一路冲冲撞撞，甚至撞到了一两个人吧，他也不太清楚。  
他的头有点昏，脸也开始发热。理智告诉Neil这可能是alpha易感期的征兆，或许为自己的易感期请假，他该下班回家，躺在床上想着Shaun自慰，然后好好休息。  
可是Shaun，啊，他想要Shaun，纯洁的小羊Shaun。白白软软，闻起来奶奶的，操他像是在抚摸一只小羊。不是说Neil对羊有什么幻想，但是Shaun的头发弧度，他的味道，他的肤色，让Neil只能想到一只咩咩叫的小绵羊，红着脸躺在他的床上。

“Dr.Melendez？”Neil在转角撞到了正在向这个方向走的Shaun。  
“我的轮班已经结束了”Shaun看起来有点疑惑，今天没有任何一个病危的病人，为什么Neil会如此急切的往这边冲。

哦，然后Shaun闻到了熟悉的Alpha信息素的味道。那个前几天跟他做过爱的Alpha的味道。

Neil的信息素是肉桂的味道，辣中带着甜味。情动的时候闻起来又像是加了很多肉桂粉的咖啡。

Shaun的脑子飞速运转。这么强烈的味道，即使临时结合的Omega对Alpha的信息素更敏感，也是太过了。

Neil到了Alpha的易感期。  
Shaun几乎是立刻就下了这个结论，

“Dr.Melendez，你在易感期，需要立刻回家休息而不是待在医院。”Shaun立刻就想到，一个控制不住自己信息素的Alpha在公共场合会引起怎样的骚乱。

Neil没有说话，双手抓住Shaun的肩膀，直直的看进Shaun的眼睛，看着Shaun的耳朵一点一点的变红。  
“宝贝，之前我帮了你。现在，可以帮我一下吗？”Neil轻轻靠近了Shaun的耳朵，用着只有他们两个能听到的声音说。

不知道是不是错觉，Neil觉得Shaun的耳朵更红了。  
不光是耳朵，Shaun的脸也红的可爱，视线在一直在墙上转圈  
“可…可以。”Shaun犹犹豫豫的说出这段话。“你这样子根本走不出医院，但是没有空的休息室了。”

Neil抬头看了看，拽住Shaun的手腕，把他半拖半拽进了附近的一个储藏室。

一进储藏室，Neil就锁了门，把Shaun抵在门板上，狠狠的亲吻他的嘴唇。  
Shaun一开始只会闭着嘴亲人，直到Neil在接吻的空隙小声说：“张开嘴亲我。”  
Shaun才小心的把嘴张开了一个小缝，Neil的舌头就立刻舔了进来，划过Shaun的牙齿，勾引他的舌头也伸出来。  
“kiss me back”Neil命令一般的说出这句话，手还捏着Shaun的领子，想把他拉的更近。  
Shaun开始大胆的伸出自己的舌头回吻Neil了，Neil的舌头擦过自己的上颚，一阵酥麻从脊椎向上传到大脑。他从来不知道Neil这么会亲人，上次可能是被Neil的阴茎在他体内的感觉分了神，而忽略了他的吻技。

两人沉重的呼吸加上亲吻的暧昧声音，让整个储藏室弥漫着淫靡的气味。  
Neil握着Shaun的手，伸向自己的下体处。Shaun隔着裤子都能感受到那里的硬度。  
“自从那天之后，我每天都在想你”Neil边亲吻Shaun的脖子边说“我的梦里就都是你，该死的，你在休息室等着我去干你。”  
Shaun被Neil大胆的求爱弄得有点脸红  
“你知道，Alpha的发情期，一年也难得有一次。我距离上次甚至还不到一年。”Neil迷恋着Omega腺体的味道，时不时还去亲亲Shaun的嘴唇  
“我怀疑就是你勾引我，把我勾的也发情了”  
Neil说完这句话，就上去轻咬Shaun的耳朵了，还故意把舌头伸进去，模仿抽插的动作，弄得Shaun的耳朵里一片的水声。  
“你要对我负责”Neil把脸埋在Shaun的头发里，下身还在不停的蹭着Shaun的，活像一只正在发情的泰迪。

“我会…我应该对你负责的，Dr.Melendez……”Shaun被蹭的也是心烦意乱，更不用说Neil一直在捣乱的舌头，他的上衣已经被完全解开了，脖子上还有星星点点的红印。  
“做爱的时候叫我Neil”Neil仿佛不太适应这个时候被叫Dr.Melendez。“以后玩医患play的时候可以叫Dr.Melendez。”

Shaun的脸红好像从来没停止过。“但是…这是医院…我不能…”他停顿思考了一下。“不过我可以用嘴帮你。”  
Shaun的这句话仿佛重磅炸弹投入Neil可怜的易感期的Alpha脑袋。  
“该死的，谁告诉你怎么口交”  
“我在…色情片上看到过，Alpha好像很偏好这种做法。”

“你勾引我之前还看了色情片教学吗？”Neil感觉自己的阴茎硬到要把西装裤撑破了。

Shaun没有回答Neil的问题，只是抓住了Neil的肩膀，把两人掉换了个位置。

Neil双眼泛红的看着正跪在自己面前的Shaun脱下他的裤子，Neil的内裤前面鼓起了一大包，有点微微的湿润。  
Shaun看着他舔了舔嘴唇，然后慢慢地脱下了Neil的内裤。Neil的阴茎一下子弹了出来，刚好打在Shaun的嘴边。  
“嗯…”Neil忍不住呻吟出声。一根坚硬阴茎和Shaun的脸在一起有说不出来的色情感。

Shaun先是盯着Neil的阴茎看了一会，然后小心的张开嘴含住了头部。  
“哦，操，你的嘴感觉真好。”Neil呼吸沉重，手指轻轻抚摸着Shaun的头发，鼓励着他继续动作。“宝贝，再含的深一点，用上你可爱的小舌头。”

Shaun听Neil的话，张大了嘴，试图含住整个勃起的alpha阴茎。但含了三分之二就被呛到了，Shaun立马涨红了脸。  
“咳咳……”

Neil立刻抽出了自己的阴茎，低下头安慰正在咳嗽的Shaun。  
“宝贝，你做的很好了，接下来咱们用手一起。”Neil一边说一边轻轻地拍着Shaun的后背。

Shaun顺了顺呼吸，把Neil推了上去。  
“我想要做这个。”Shaun红着脸，眼睛因为被呛到湿漉漉的。

“做什么，给我口交吗？”Neil觉得执着的Shaun有点可爱，不对，Shaun无论什么时候都很可爱。

“对。”Shaun抬起头看向Neil的眼睛“你的经验比较丰富，你可以指导我怎么做。”  
Shaun比他想象中的还要辣，Neil捂住脸。

Shaun说的语气好像这不是口交，而是什么该死的学术研讨会，而他需要Neil的指导。

“好吧，你先含住头部用舌头舔，小心你的牙齿不要碰到”Neil还是败在Shaun湿漉漉的眼神“含不进去的部分可以先用手。”

Shaun一边像吃棒棒糖一样吃着龟头，撸动着alpha的阴茎，动作一点点的变得熟练。  
“啊…你做的很好，宝贝”Neil一时沉醉于Shaun服务自己的动作上。“接下来，慢慢含下去，不要像上次一样被呛到了。”

Shaun听话的含了一点点下去，吸取了刚刚的教训，还举一反三的用舌头包裹住龟头下边，轻轻蠕动。

“oh,fuck…Dr. Murphy，你可不止有医学天赋…”Neil的右手插进Shaun的头发里，轻轻的控制出入Shaun嘴里的速度。

Alpha的信息素随着抽插的动作在Shaun的嘴里爆发开来，在发间抚摸的手也好像带电似的，刺激着Shaun的头皮，摸的他浑身酥麻。

Shaun本能的吞吐着，Omega的瞳孔失去了焦距，着迷一样的舔着眼前散发着Alpha信息素的阴茎。

Omega被Alpha发情的信息素引诱着，Shaun感觉大脑一片空白，眼前只剩下Neil这个Alpha。

“宝贝，你学的可真快…好爽…”Neil的背抵着门，“我快要到了…”

Neil想要把他的阴茎从Shaun的嘴里拔出来，Alpha难得在这种时候还记得照顾Omega的感受。

他轻轻的拽住Shaun的头发，想要让他后退，却遭到了Omega的强烈抵抗。

Shaun用双手控制住了Neil的胯部，同时用嘴使劲的吸Alpha的阴茎，感受着Alpha在自己嘴里的形状。

Neil被他这一动作完全失去了分寸。

“啊…嗯…我要射了…”Neil挣脱不开吸着自己阴茎的嘴，于是干脆享受起来。

“Shaun…我好爱你…你简直太棒了…”Alpha在高潮前一声低吼，差点整根阴茎都插到Omega的嗓子里。

Alpha的阴茎抵着Omega的软舌射了出来。

Shaun顺从的吞下了Neil精液，Shaun很喜欢Neil的味道，有一些顺着嘴流下来了，Shaun伸出舌头把它们都舔干净了。

刚刚经历高潮的Alpha看到这一幕差点又硬起来了。

Neil把Shaun拽起来，不顾Shaun嘴里有自己精液的味道，狠狠地亲吻这张刚刚给他口交过的嘴唇。

Shaun也很沉浸在这个吻里，但他想要多。他想要Neil抚摸他的身体，舔舐他的乳头，玩弄他的阴茎，最后，像上次一样，狠狠地操进他的身体。

Shaun想要这个想得发疯。

Neil结束了这个亲吻。他靠在门上，气喘吁吁的抵着Shaun的额头。

然后他感觉到了，他的Shaun因为给他口交而硬了。

Neil稍稍推开了Shaun一点，看着Shaun泛红的脸颊和因为口交而肿胀饱满的嘴唇。

“我想要你。”Shaun的瞳孔已经失去的焦距，明显的陷入情欲。

该死，Neil想，他俩今天走不出这个储藏室了。


End file.
